Ironwoman
by JMolover13
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Regina becomes bored and makes a magical version of Ironman armor for her White Knight Emma


They had been back in fairytale land for five months, and already, Regina has grown bored. The only thing remotely exciting was watching Emma spar… and soon that grew old as well… Not old as in boring, but old as in her wife always had her face in the dirt…

Now, Emma was a proud person and never accepted help from anyone, so Regina decided to take it into her own hands to protect her. She knew that it had to be something amazing that Emma couldn't say no to, and really… only one thing came to mind: Ironman.

She remembered that it was one of the many movies Emma, Henry and herself bonded over because it had nothing to do with fairytales, and Henry was interested in it. They watched it the second week after Regina decided to try to let Emma in to Henry's life willingly and not accuse her of taking him from her… Also that night they watched the second one after Henry went to bed… that was the night that she and Emma shared their first kiss… needless to say, Regina has no idea to this day what _Ironman 2_ is about.

After watching Emma face plant for the fifth time that afternoon she stood from her spot on the bleachers and walked down to the center, pausing the match between the trainer and Emma. She looked down at her wife and didn't help her up.

"Thanks Regina, that's so sweet of you to offer a hand." Emma said sarcastically as she popped back up despite feeling sore from her many, many falls.

Regina simply smirked and leaned into her wife, "When you're done playing in the dirt, I think I might just have something that is more suited for you than swords and armor should we ever go into battle…" Regina started to walk away then turned back around, "Oh, and I'll be taking a bath… should you decide to end you sparring early, I might be inclined for some company…" She smirked at Emma's reaction then walked away with a sway that she knew always had her fair-haired beauty on her heals.

She was right too because as soon as Regina started 'the strut', Emma couldn't move for a good few minutes as her wife's backside beckoned and thoughts clouded her mind. She eventually tossed her sword and shield to the trainer and ran after her. Emma ran into their room then into their bathroom where she found Regina filling their black and white marble tub with vanilla oil and lavender bath salts.

"I fucking love you!" Emma said excitedly as she started stripping immediately.

"Yes dear, that's why the curse broke…" Regina said like it was a conversation they had had a million times.

Emma walked over to her wife in all her naked glory. She took Regina's face in her hands and made her look at her, "That's not the only reason the curse broke…"

Regina smiled and nodded, "I know."

"You love me too… Baby, it's okay to say it… I'm pretty sure everyone knows…" she smirked.

Regina laughed, "I know they do…" She paused as she looked at the blonde seriously, "You saved me… that's why the curse broke. Because I love you too."

Emma leaned down and kissed her, "Now… was that so hard?" She asked as she pulled away and put one foot in the tub, "Ohhhh, my God!" She almost squealed because she was so happy that this was about to happen.

"Don't settle down yet; I need to get in too." Regina quickly shed her robe and sank into the water first then allowed Emma to settle on her front.

Emma laid down and felt Regina start to rub her arms up and down, "You are the best wife ever…" Regina laughed and tried to wave it off, "No seriously! You gave us indoor plumbing! I don't think I could live without indoor plumbing…"

Regina laughed even louder, "No dear… no you couldn't."

Emma turned to her, "That's not the only reason you're the best wife ever though, baby…"

Regina smirked, "No I know… you're going to love me so bad after I show you what I've come up with so you don't have to train…"

"Now… that's not fair…" Emma turned so she could see Regina's face, "I want to know!"

"All in good time, my love… enjoy your bath… let the oil and salts do their job."

Emma sighed and settled back into Regina's front… then she sighed again, but this one was content. She turned her head once more and brought Regina in for a kiss.

Their bath lasted until the water turned cold and their skin started to prune. As Emma pulled her hair back and walked into their bedroom after Regina, she saw the woman standing next to something covered by their sheet… it looked like some kind of armor underneath.

"Alright… what did you do with that guard?"

"What?" Regina looked over to her, "This is no guard… This is your present… This is what you will wear and use instead of fighting in ratty medieval armor…"

"Really?" Emma crossed her arms, "What did you do? Enchant it or something? That why it's not ratty or medieval?"

"No… well… yes, it's obviously enchanted by yours truly, but it's not ratty because it's high tech… and it's not medieval because…." She pulled the sheet off to reveal Emma's new armor. She had changed it slightly… instead of red and gold it was black and silver, but really…. That's the only difference she made, "well, because it's not medieval…" Regina quirked her brow at her wife and took in her reaction.

"I'm gonna be Ironman!... I'm gonna be Ironwoman!" She started bouncing from foot to foot and clapping her hands. "Oh snapsky's and hutch! Put it on me! Put it on me! Put it on me! Put it on me! Put it on me! Put it on me! Put it on me!" She was literally frazzled with excitement as she jumped around it, "Please! Put it on me!" She begged her wife.

Regina smirked and nodded, "Alright, but you will be able to do it yourself…" She waved her hand to produce a remote, "You'll just need to stand on that 'X' and press the red button, but I will put it on you because you look like you're about to explode…" She grinned as she waved her hand once more to put the armor on Emma.

Everything was magically in place and ready to go except for the mask. "Okay! I'm gonna go fly… and probably blow some shit up… But I'll be back before bedtime!" She walked over and kissed her wife, "Best fucking wife ever!" She kissed her again then jerked her head forward to put the mask on, "Love you!" She said through the mask before she jumped and put her hands to face the ground. She hovered for a few seconds, "Oh! I'm a badass!" She said before she took off and out of their room flying about the castle.

Regina heard a total of two explosions and a scream before she realized she shouldn't have given her the ability to 'blow shit up' quite yet. She shrugged and figured she'd fix it in the morning, but a pounding soon came at their door.

"Snow…" Regina said in a tight voice, "How… pleasant of you to show up… here… in our quarters… without a guard or your daughter present…"

Snow's face was impatient, "Yes, well my daughter might be with me if she wasn't currently flying around and blowing things to pieces in some contraption that I can only imagine you gave her! Why would you do that? What thinking could you possibly have put behind something like that? Do you really have that kind of taste? The only thing you can get her is some superhero costume that destroys things? It may as well be a toy!" Snow barged into Regina's space as she entered the room unasked.

Regina crossed her arms and waited for her turn to speak. When she realized that Snow was done ranting, she spoke, "I am down with my wife everyday watching her train—"

"Your wife! You don't need to brag about it Regina… congratulations you manipulated my daughter so you could stay royal. Polish of your crown and let's have a ball!"

"I AM WITH MY WIFE," She yelled to get Snow's attention, "everyday in that training room. I'm watching her and while she's learning, she is simply not a swords person. She grew up in a place that has alarm systems and guns of ever size and shanks and knives… She did not grow up in a place where there are swords and daggers and knights for protection…" Regina looked seriously at Snow, "I made her that Ironman suit so she could be the best that we all know her to be. I made it for her so if for some reason we have to go into battle, she would be able to not only protect herself, but more than likely most everyone else to… And…" Regina shrugged, "She's wanted one since we watched the movie for the first time… So, forgive me for protecting the woman I love, and please spare me the 'she broke my insert important artifact here' speech… I'll clean her messes in the morning. Just let her have fun."

Emma was bounding down the hallway after showing off and bragging to her son that she got to fly now. She had told him that she would talk to Regina about making him one but there were no guarantees. She wanted Regina to fly around with her, but she saw the door open and her mother walk in. She slowed to a stop and walked as quietly as possible to the entrance. Once she heard them both raise her voice she decided it was time to break it up, but she stopped when she heard Regina continue. And once she was done she lifted her mask and walked into the room.

"Yeah mom… just let me have fun!"

"Emma there are rules! You and… your—" She gagged a little thinking she might throw up on the word so she changed her wording, "You and Regina cannot just do whatever you please because Regina has magic."

"Why not? I mean… because Regina has magic she gave us all indoor plumbing—" She turned and looked at her wife, "I don't know why I'm so stuck on that tonight…" She turned back to her mother, "And because Regina has magic, she pretty much ensured my safety for any battle I may enter, and because Regina has magic you have nothing to worry about because she fix anything that I fuck up… She fixes my fuck ups and I fix hers… And no I'm Ironwoman!" She turned back to her wife, "By the way, our son wants one…"

"No." Regina said flatly, "Aside from the fact that he can actually wield a sword, he is not old enough to enter into battle… when that happens… Dear gods, we shall see…" She shook her head as she touched Emma's shoulder.

They both turned back to Snow to defend themselves once more and Regina's taste in 'toys that destroy things' but the woman was gone. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina, "Guess she got tired of losing this argument…"

"Emma…."

"I know, I know… we'll apologize in the morning after I fix everything… after I show you everything I destroyed and you fix it, I mean."

"I'm going to disable your ability to blow things up for a while…" Regina said after she walked Emma over to the newly painted 'X' on the floor and pushed the red button on the remote to take Emma's armor off.

"Aww, but Honey!" Emma whined.

"Until you can learn not to play ball in the house, I'm taking away the ball…" Regina said as Emma walked out of the armor and to their bed.

"Then how will I ever learn?" Emma asked like the smart ass she was.

"I'm sure I can think of something to make you learn to not blow things up… there must be something I can do to persuade you to being a good girl…" Regina said as she crawled on top of her wife.

"Mmm, I can think of a few things…" Emma grinned as Regina dove into her neck.


End file.
